Retrieval
by LsShinigamiRose
Summary: Trying to retrieve a textbook for class from the boy's dormitory is harder than you think. Especially with Sirius Black involved. SB/OC/RL. Slash/Threesome.


**Little something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. SLASH/THREESOME WARNING! Don't like, don't read. **

"Oi! Sirius, I need my Potions book back!" I stopped once I had stepped in the boy's dormitory, my eyes widening at the sight before me. Sirius and Remus were on Sirius's bed, with Remus's shirt removed and Sirius's hand down Remus's pants. I blushed at seeing them and turned around to head back down to class when the door shut in front of me. I looked at it for a moment before turning around again to see a grinning Sirius behind me, lowering his wand. I backed up against the door and Sirius moved forward to pin me there, dropping his wand on the floor in favor of putting his hand on my shoulder. That hand started to smooth down my arm and I shivered, turning my head away from him to hide my blushing face. The other hand had braced itself against the wall beside my head.

"Hello Lana, fancy seeing you up here." I heard him whisper in my ear. I could hear Remus getting up and he entered my range of view, grinning as well. Two Marauders, two of my best friends, were giving me their Marauder grins at the same time. I was in trouble.

"I only c-came up here to get my Potions book back. Once I get it, I'll leave and you two can go back to what you were doing before, ok Padfoot?" I stuttered at first out of nervousness, then I recovered enough to make my voice steady again. I felt his breath against the curve of my jaw and along my neck. I whimpered slightly. Sirius had found out my weak point by accident one day.

_It was during our fifth year at Hogwarts. James, Remus and I had already sat down in the Great Hall for dinner and had dug in. Sirius thought it would be funny to sneak up on me and scare me. Instead, when he snuck up behind me and tried to whisper in my ear, it had ended up on my neck and I let out a shocked moan. Thankfully, the only ones who heard it were the Marauders, Peter having just sat down beside Remus. I turned around in my seat to glare at Sirius, only to find that his mouth was open in shock. It then turned to a lustful grin and he moved forward again. _

"_So, our dear Lana does have a weak point." His arms were on either side of me at the table, trapping me in between them. He moved his head, so that his mouth was lined up with the side of my neck and he blew on it. I shivered and I could just tell he was smirking. _

"_Sirius, what are you doing?" Never had I been so happy to see Lily. _

"Did you think I forgot your weak spot?" He emphasized his question by licking up the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned, despite myself. I heard Remus chuckle, which made me open my eyes again. I glared over at him.

"Remus, why are you letting him do this to me? Help me!" I couldn't escape from Sirius and Remus was my only way out of this now. Remus just smirked, he Smirked. I was sure I looked like a fish then, mouth agape and eyes wide. I was terrified now, Remus never smirked. Sirius took advantage of my shocked state to turn my head and claim my mouth. His tongue slipped in easily and he mapped out the inside of my mouth, memorizing every crevice before moving it to tangle with my own. I responded, I couldn't resist him. I had only kissed Sirius once before, when the two of us were fighting over a shot of fire whiskey. He had been holding it up above my head and I fell into him, smashing our lips together. Sirius had immediately reacted and started to mold my mouth against his, but I pulled back. I had desired him that way, for a long time then, but I refused to let my desires ruin our friendship. I had ran back up into the girl's dormitory after that.

His hand that had remained beside my head until now, moved to grab my hip and crush my body against his. My hands dropped all of my school things to instead run my fingers through his hair and I responded with fervor. I loved Sirius's hair, it was always so soft and untangled, despite how it looked. I felt another hand run up my spine and I could feel Remus putting light kisses along the curve of my neck, just under my ear. I moaned into Sirius's mouth when Remus found my weak spot and Sirius growled back. Remus bit the spot lightly and I arched my head into Sirius's mouth more to give them both more access. That was the only problem with this situation, both of them were a good bit taller than me. Sirius and James were at six feet now in our 6th year and Remus was only a couple inches behind. Peter and I were the shortest in the group now, Peter being shorter than me. I felt Sirius start to pull me along with him towards his bed, Remus trailing behind us. Sirius's other hand was undoing the buttons on my robes and Remus pulled them off of me from behind, dropping them to the floor. Both men turned me around and pushed me down onto the bed. I took that moment to look at their faces and found their eyes had darkened with lust. It would have scared me, if it were any but these two. I trusted these two with my life and my darkest secrets.

"Do you know how many times Moony and I have talked about this? About having you here with us, in one of our beds, willing for us to make love to you?" Sirius asked me, his hands moving to grasp the edge of his shirt. Remus moved beside him and took over, removing Sirius's shirt. He only had on an undershirt and pants now. He stole a kiss from him and threw the shirt off to the side.

"Do you know how many times we've dreamed about this?" Remus asked as they both moved to kneel on the bottom of the bed. I moved farther up the bed, noticing that it was suddenly bigger than before. It would accommodate all three of us now and I had a feeling that it Remus's doing this time. I stopped once my hands felt the pillows behind me and I was amazed to see that my skirt hadn't ridden up with my movements. The two of them crawled up the bed after me, slowly slinking towards me. They were moving in unison and the sight of them crawling towards me sent delicious shivers through me, which stopped settle in between my legs. The two turned to look at each other for a moment and a look passed between them. They turned back to me and Sirius's hands started to smooth up my legs. Remus moved up beside me and lifted my back so that he could slide under me. I was now propped up against Remus's chest, with Sirius running his hands up and down my legs. Suddenly, what Sirius said earlier dawned on me.

"You two want to make love to me?" Sirius stopped his movements and moved up to straddle my thighs while holding my face in his hands. Remus was hugging my waist from behind and was laying kisses on my cheek. He paused for a moment and I felt him move so that his mouth was against my ear.

"Of course we do." He whispered, moving to lay a kiss on my neck.

"Remus and I care for you far too much for this to just be a simple fuck." Sirius finished before kissing me. He pulled back a second after his lips touched mine. He looked worried and slightly fearful.

"Unless, you don't want us like that?" Sirius questioned and I felt Remus pause in his movements to hear my answer. It was true, I cared deeply for both of them. And they obviously cared about me and each other. But could this work, the three of us? My hesitation was taken as refusal to them and Sirius was the first to move away. I reached out my hand to stop him from moving off of the bed, grabbing his shirt. He turned back to look at me and I could see the disappointment and sadness making his face their canvas. I turned so that I could see both of them and I moved a hand to hold both of their faces. I pulled them closer to me and I kissed them softly, one at a time, putting my feelings for them into each kiss.

"Is that answer enough for you?" I asked them smugly and Sirius grinned, the widest and happiest grin I had ever seen on his face. I turned my head to find Moony mirroring the grin and he dove in to sweep my breath from me with a kiss that I didn't expect from him. He was gentle, but passionate at the same time and when I heard Sirius whispering in my ear about how the two of them loved me, it dispelled any doubts I had about this situation. It wasn't long then before the two of them had easily charmed me out of the rest of my clothes. They had taken my clothing off piece by piece, memorizing each piece of skin that was revealed with their lips and hands. It was so tender and yet, so utterly arousing.

"This is entirely unfair! I'm the only one completely undressed." I pouted at them. They laughed and shared another look. They grinned lustfully at each other and I knew I was in for a show. Remus kissed Sirius furiously and I couldn't help the stab of arousal that shot through me as I watched them. Sirius's hands were wandering down Remus's chest and teasing the skin just above the waistline of his pants. Moony growled into Padfoot's mouth and he pulled back to rip the undershirt off of him, literally. He tore it in half with a show of strength and moved his mouth to kiss and bite at the skin of his neck, slowly moving downwards. Sirius's eyes closed, his mouth opening to let out slight gasps and moans. I was just about panting now, I liked the rough side of Remus. It was sexy, to say the least. Sirius let out a particularly loud groan when his nipple was taken into a warm mouth and bitten lightly. I hastily cast a nonverbal silencing charm on the room, so that we wouldn't be caught by anyone. I knew that if I tried to say the charm out loud, the only thing that would've came out would have been a moan. I was so aroused, I was close to magically removing their clothes and fucking them like mad. But I wanted to see this show to the end, so I restrained myself. Remus moved up to Sirius's ear as his hands moved to unbutton and remove Sirius's pants.

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you?" Remus asked him, loud enough so that I could hear it as well. Remus pulled back from Sirius's ear to smirk at me and motioned me to come over with the hand that wasn't teasing Sirius in his boxers. I crawled forward slowly to them and I was rewarded with Remus grabbing me and pulling me to him with a rough kiss. He let me go and motioned to Sirius, who still had his eyes closed. I was glad I had let my nails grow out some, I ran them down Sirius's chest with some force behind them. It was enough to scratch him lightly, but not enough to make him bleed. I smirked at the groan that escaped his lips and I couldn't help but do it again, just to hear that sound. I was surprised when I was suddenly on my back and I found the two above me, kneeling at my feet, removing the rest of their clothes. Remus slinked up beside me and pulled my hair to make me lift my head to look at him.

"How do you like the rough Remus?" I smirked at him and lifted my hand to the back of his neck, digging my nails in at the same time I pulled him to me. I kissed him and bit down on his bottom lip, making him growl and kissing me more roughly, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We heard Sirius groan from beside us and we pulled apart, only to find him stroking himself while watching us. I knew that Sirius had gloated about his cock before and he certainly had proof to back it up.

"Do you two know how hot it is to watch you two?" Sirius stated, more than questioned.

"Even if we're just kissing?" I asked him. I saw Remus move to my side out of the corner of my eyes and felt his fingers trailing up my stomach towards my breasts. His hand reached my breast and he palmed it before his head moved down to take my nipple in his mouth. He bit down lightly before running his tongue over it, flicking it against my nipple. I moaned loudly and it was caught into Sirius's mouth as it covered my own. Remus's other hand was giving attention to my other breast, so that it meant that it was Sirius's hand that was heading to my core. He let his fingers run over my slit before one slipped inside and his thumb moved to run over my clit. I knew it wouldn't be long until I came. I hadn't been with a boy in two years, I had gotten tired of the childish boys with their lame lines to try and get a girl to go out with them, much less get them into bed with them. And after the disaster with my last boyfriend and the Marauders, I thought it best not to get involved with anyone. That and it was then that I started to discover my feelings for the two men who were now doing their best to pleasure me. It was working, very well. Sirius put another two fingers inside, curling them up in the perfect way to make me groan with pleasure. I sensed my orgasm before I felt it and I clenched around Sirius's fingers. I let out a shriek when Remus bit my neck as I came, turning into a scream of both their names as Sirius curled his fingers one last time, prolonging my orgasm.

"We love making you scream our names." Was the combined whisper to me as they moved my body into the position they wanted. I was on my hands and knees now, looking over my shoulder at the two while trying to catch my breath and recover my senses. They seemed to be having a debate on who would get to enter me, with their eyes and it looked like Sirius won. He moved into position behind me, teasing me by running his cock over my slit but never entering. I thrust back against him and was rewarded with a groan before he entered me. He stopped to let me adjust and apparently for Remus to enter him as well. I cried out when Sirius suddenly started to thrust into me and I could hear Remus doing the same behind him. They were thrusting in unison and grunting together. It would have been a hot thing to merely listen to, but watching it. I shuddered in pleasure from even thinking about it. It made Sirius groan and he leaned forward to start whispering in my ear. He whispered promises of times more like this to come, he whispered of how his cock felt inside me, he whispered of how it felt to have Remus inside of him while he was inside of me. He gave such details and promises that I wanted to stay in bed with them for the rest of time.

I was close and I knew Sirius could tell. He was still leaned forward, close to my ear and his hands grasping my hips hard. It would leave bruises, but right now, it felt heavenly. I enjoyed a bit of pain and I was glad that these two weren't afraid to throw me around a bit. It was even better that they liked to be thrown around, so to speak, as well. I heard Remus gasp behind him and I felt more weight upon my back. Sirius was still thrusting into me, but his thrusts were erratic and telling me that he was close too. It only took a few more thrusts before I was coming and Sirius was right behind me. I felt him move his face to the other side of my neck, where Remus hadn't bitten and he bit down hard, which only added to my pleasure. I knew that they were marking me by doing this, but I didn't mind. I found the territorial part of my men, quite sexy. Sirius continued to thrust a few more times before pulling out and turning me over to kiss me. He pulled me up against him and I felt Remus move around behind me. I had orgasmed twice in less than an hour, I hoped they didn't expect me to go again right now.

"Beautiful." I heard Remus say from my shoulder as he looked down my body from his position. Sirius and I pulled apart to look at him and I could see the light in his eyes. He was happy, truly happy. I turned my head to look at Sirius and found the same light in his eyes. I was sure that mine had the same look to them and I smiled. We all curled up on Sirius's bed, closing the curtains and unlocked the door. Curled up together underneath the sheets to sleep, classes forgotten. I was where I belonged.

The next day, I had woken before the other two and snuck back to my room to shower and change. I was sore, had two hickeys on my neck and completely sated. I regretted nothing of what happened yesterday and I couldn't wait to greet the two this morning. I was hungry after everything and I decided to head down to breakfast early, rather than waiting for everyone. I wasn't worried about my hickeys, the collar of my robes would cover up almost all of it. I had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when I heard a pair of footsteps approach me from behind. I ignored them for the time being and grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it as I turned around. Regulus Black stood behind me, a smug grin on his lips. I raised a brow at his grin.

"So, without your leering puppies this morning, hm?" I rolled my eyes.

"They aren't leering puppies, Black."

"I beg to differ. You don't see how they watch you as you walk away from them. They leer at you like pedophiles."

"So says the boy who took an eleven year olds' virginity." I retorted. His face flared up, his teeth grinding. He made a move towards his inside robe pocket when the arrival of two people plopping down beside me distracted him, one on each side. Sirius was glaring at his brother and Remus looked me over for a second, before copying Sirius.

"Isn't it time for you to return to your dear house table, brother?" Sirius asked him, as both he and Remus put an arm around me.

"I believe so, I was done talking to the whore anyhow." I shot up from my seat and hexed him before I could have a second thought. He was blasted back a few feet into the poor Ravenclaw table, scaring a few first years. I felt Remus and Sirius stand up beside me and I knew that they had their wands out. Sirius grinned for a moment and gave a look to Remus over my head. Both men turned their wands on Regulus, who started to rise in the air and his hair turned a bright pink. We all laughed when he fell down onto the Slytherin table and his clothes changed to that of a Catholic schoolgirl, courtesy of yours truly. He had landed right in front of Rodolphus Lestrange and his fiancée Bellatrix, who looked horrified, probably because from the way he landed, she could see the lovely pink, kitten knickers I had included with the outfit.

"Who's the whore now, Black? Showing your knickers in public, you should be ashamed." The three of us laughed before McGonagall swooped in on us to give us detention. We shrugged our shoulders after she left, sitting down to have breakfast finally. It was entirely worth it. Sirius and Remus were sitting right against her, our thighs touching. It would be impossible to separate us now, that much was clear. Sirius leaned over out of the blue and whispered in my ear.

"It's a good thing she gave us early detention Saturday, that leaves the rest of the day for us to do with as we like. And I have a few ideas." Remus heard this and turned to look at me, giving me a lustful smirk from behind the Daily Prophet. I felt Sirius's hand on my thigh and I sighed with anticipation. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
